


The AoT- Heneral Luna crossover no one asked for

by Spectrum296



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum296/pseuds/Spectrum296
Summary: It was not known how it began but out of nowhere monstrosities that were later defined as Titans apeared in every continent. As the death toll increased each nation coped using everything they had. Surges of Titans would slaughter humans by the thousands.While in the Philippines there was an ongoing war between the Filipinos and the Americans. There were isolated reports of Titan attacks but were immidiately dismissed as cases of human doings. The more popular story that were circulated by rumormongers was that the attacks are being done by a“Kapre”When a Titan was suddenly sighted near the President’s headquarters it forced the already divided government to act.





	The AoT- Heneral Luna crossover no one asked for

It was the start of humanity’s downfall. Conflicts between countries was a regular occurence. Greed, power and pride are the only trophies one can get. To achieve sure victory, morals were deemed as a hindrance. It was accepted that to win the war blood must be shed by and amongst humans. Devastating news that some countries are falling into chaos while profiteering by the superpower countries are accepted in the guise of peace.

  
It was not known how it began but out of nowhere monstrosities that were later defined as Titans apeared in every continent. As the death toll increased each nation coped using everything they had. Surges of Titans would slaughter humans by the thousands.

  
While in the Philippines there was an ongoing war between the Filipinos and the Americans. There were isolated reports of Titan attacks but were immidiately dismissed as cases of human doings. The more popular story that were circulated by rumormongers was that the attacks are being done by a“Kapre”

  
When a Titan was suddenly sighted near the President’s headquarters it forced the already divided government to act. Aguinaldo suggested a truce and a unification of warring parties. They were informed that the Americans were offering their help and the safety of the walled city. In exchange for the acceptance that they will have the authority over the Filipinos. Luna could not accept this veiled attempt at surrendering to the enemy in exchange for safety. He lead the charge against the “Kapre”. Each successful attempt at killing one resulted in a decrease in the numbers of his men. No matter what they did the frequency of the attacks surged and with every occassion the reality of defeat was imminent. Luna’s argument of “Kaya nating magbuwis ng buhay para sa pamilya, pero para sa isang prinsipyong makabayan?” was questioned when threat struck closer to home as his mother was barely saved in the latest assault.

  
~~~~~~~~

  
Mabini rubs his temples as he feels an oncoming headache from all the shouting. He knew this would be a problematic meeting from the start. Nobody could agree on the best way possible to save them from the current threat they are facing.

  
Aguinaldo looks to his right. He sees his Prime Minister looking pained. He hates seeing Pole look so troubled. He slams his hand on the table as he roars “Magsitigil kayo!. Walang patutunguan ang usapan natin ngayon kung hindi kayo titigil sa pag-aaway.” 

The table quiets down for a moment.

Buencamino angrily points a finger at Luna while looking at the President “Hindi talaga tayo magkakasundo dahil sa tao na ito. Halata naman na wala syang iniintindi kundi ang sarili nya.”

  
Luna huffs loudly “Ako pa talaga ang tinawag niyang makasarili.”

  
Buencamino looks at him “Nais mo na tanggihan ang alok ng mga Americano para sa ano?... Para makitang mamatay ang mga mamayanan dahil lamang sa kahambugan mo!”

  
“Gusto mo lang iligtas ang sarili mo. Duwag katulad ng anak niya.” Luna mumbles loudly.

  
Buencamino stands up and shouts “Walang masama kung nais kong maligtas ang mga tao sa kapahamakan! At hindi duwag ang anak ko.”

  
Luna laughs “Isang tingin lang nya sa kapre ay kumaripas na siya ng takbo. Parang bata na magtatago sa likod ng saya ng kanyang Ina.”

  
Buencamino moves forward to strangle Luna. Paterno stops Buencamino by holding on to his arm. He shakes his head at Buencamino.

  
Mabini coughs and all eyes turned to him. He looks directly at Luna “Hindi mali na maramdaman ang takot pag nakita mo sa katauhan ang isa sa mga Kapre. Hindi natin alam kung ano nga ba talaga ang ating kailangang gawin ngunit may punto si Senyor Buencamino. Nais lamang natin na siguraduhin ang kaligtasan ng lahat.”

  
“Kaligtasan! Ang pagsuko ng ating kalayaan ay hindi sapat na kapalit para lamang mailigtas ang iilan. Mas kinakailangan nating sugpuin ang mga halimaw na ito.” Luna argues.

  
Paterno sighs “Pairalin mo nga ang iyong utak. Hindi nga natin kakayanin na ipangtanggol ang mga tao ng walang tulong sa mga Amerikano. Nung isang buwan nga ay nawala ang buong hukbo ni Janolino. Hindi na rin nakita ang kanyang bangkay. Tanggapin na lang natin na kailangang lumisan sa ligtas na lugar at sa ngayon ito ay ang Intramuros ...”

  
Luna interrupts “Sigurado lang ako na tumakbo at nagtago si Janolino. Natutunan na ng aking hukbo kung paano makapatay ng Kapre. Kaya natin ito ng walang tulong.”  
Shouts errupted across the table as the arguments fly back and forth.

  
Aguinaldo stands up and everybody stopped arguing “Marahil wala talaga tayong mararating sa araw na ito. Mas makakabuti kung ipagpaliban muna natin ito hanggang bukas.”

  
~~~~~~~~

  
Paco greets Luna as he enters the camp. “Kamusta? May mabuti bang naidulot ang iyong paglalakbay?”

  
Luna stomps towards his hut. “Mas iniintindi nila ang sarili nilang kaligtasan. Ang mga hangal! Nais nilang sumuko sa mga Amerikano.”

  
Paco followed his General. “Hindi din naman mali na isipin nila ang kaligtasan ng kanilang pamilya.”

  
Luna halts halfway on the steps that leads to the door of his hut, he throws his hands up in the air and says “Pati ba naman ikaw Paco!”

  
Paco stands firmly and places his hands behind his back “Likas lang naman sa tao na pahalagahan ang pamilya ngunit hindi ko din naman sinasabi na ang nagiisang solusyon ay ang pagsuko.”

  
Luna steps down and walks towards Paco. “Masasabi mo ba na may iba pang solusyon sa problema?”

  
Paco relaxes his stance a bit “Kung magtutulungan lang tayo laban sa mga salot na iyon ay sigurado akong ma kakaraos tayo ng walang tulong sa mga dayuhan.”

  
Luna smiles as he places his hand on Paco’s shoulder “Yun nga ang nais ko! Dapat sumunod sila sa akin! Ako lang ang nakakaalam kung ano ba talaga ang kailangang gawin.”

  
“...” Paco sighs as he lost words on how to tell Luna that unifying different troops into one goal does not mean just following what Luna wants. There is a need to work together to ensure the safety of all.

  
He finally collected his thoughts and he was just about to explain further when a crash was heard from near the woods. Everybody in the camp stilled. Eyes widening when a Titan hand is seen grappling a tree. The Titan uprooted it without any resistance and threw it effortlessly towards their camp’s entrance killing two soldiers.

  
Luna in a fit of rage charges against the Titan.“Sugod!” Luna pulls out his sword and shouts as he ran towards the Titan. Every available men near the entrance ran brandishing their bolos. From experience they know that the only way to defeat a Titan was to cut off it’s ankles and to kill it by severing their heads by striking at their napes.

This time the Titan was a bit smaller than the ones they have encountered but with longer limbs than the usual. Luna huffs as he comes closer to the Titan. He fights headlong and as planned tries to distract the Titan while his men disable it from behind.

Hacking away at the hands that tried to grab him he recklessly surged forward to kill the Titan by himself. Thinking that it was a smallfry compared to the others they have fought before. Luna made a misstep brought upon by his carelessness. He found himself grabbed by the waist and was nearly devoured when Paco came in from behind and killed the Titan. It was a good thing that when Luna charged recklessly, Paco had half a mind to get his horse. The added height helped him to reach the nape of the Titan easily.

  
Paco manages to save him but in the midst of chaos brought upon by Luna’s act, unbeknownst to them a second Titan appeared.

  
This newly arrived Titan targeted Paco. It quickly grabbed Paco by his head, breaking Paco’s neck and dragged him into the darkness. It was a silent and quick death. Paco had no chance to struggle because he was caught unaware.

  
Luna is stunned as he stared into the dark, it was like time stopped he heard no sound, could not see anything but the darkness that swallowed Paco. In that split second he regretted everything. His actions, words and reality of what was happening.

The only thing to break his stupor was the loud cry of Rusca “PACO!!!”

  
~~~~~~~~

  
Morning light breaks. Luna is seen standing on the same spot where he last saw Paco. A flashback of what happened after that incident is played in his mind.

Upon hearing Rusca scream Paco’s name. Luna is thrown back to reality. He acts swiftly and runs towards the direction where the Titan who abducted Paco ran. They are engulfed in darkness. Soft sounds of feet running and voices calling his name is drowned by the ringing in Luna’s ears. Emotions run wild as he blames himself for what is happening. It is all his fault, if only he can be as calm as Paco. He hates the part of him that acts on impulse.

  
They could not locate Paco nor the Titan that got him. They went back to camp hearts burdened with a heavy realization that Paco is gone. Some soldiers voiced it out with hushed tones. Rusca chortled and grabbed the soldier by the collar “Hindi! Kilala ko si Paco! Malakas sya... hindi pa sya...” Rusca found it hard to say but deep down he felt it. Paco is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ~to be continued.
> 
> I wrote this way back in 2015, I watched both movies (Attack on Titan & Heneral Luna) on the same day. It got me thinking what if the fabled Kapre was really a Titan. This story mainly borrows the Titan aspect of AoT, so I made adjustments as I saw fit.


End file.
